


Zero He Flies Under Green Trees

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Football Player Harry, M/M, Mistletoe, Shopping, ur gonna throwup with the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unversity AU in which Louis and Harry prove you can never be too young to act like an old married couple, and their friends kind of have to deal with their overly unromantic romantics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero He Flies Under Green Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking Out Loud (-Ed Sheeran) was on repeat for a total of fifteen hours whilst I wrote this. Therefore, I cannot be held accountable when you throw up teddy bear stuffing because of how fluffy this is. 
> 
> Enjoy... I guess. Fuck.

There are a lot of things Harry wants to do after he finishes practice; be productive and do his homework and studies, ha, never happening. Take a nap, okay admittedly this one occurs about seventy five percent of the time. Eat the entire planet, given. But mostly he wants to take a shower and have every single muscle in his body rubbed out. 

This one happens a good five percent of the time, when his boyfriend is feeling like being a sweet little princess; or when he wants something from Harry.

Louis can be sweet when he wants to, but the problem is; he really doesn't want to. Like, ever.

If there was a world where you could do anything you ever wanted with pay; Louis would without a doubt pick Pissing Off Harry Styles as his official job title. He would probably accept lower than minimum wage as well.

After Harry showered off in the locker rooms, he stopped by the school's library. In the back towards the computers sat the coziest, softest looking boy in the entire world. Fuck, how did Harry get to call this teddy bear his? Louis was slouched over a huge text book, fingers etching word after word into his notebook; somehow writing perfectly even as he continued to read the book without glancing over. 

Harry stopped and just admired the boy for a second and it should probably feel creepy but it felt familiar. Louis is the type of person you can just sit and admire what he's like, for hours. Not a moment will go by where you feel like 'well shit this is fucking boring' because somehow the kid is exciting by just sitting and taking notes. he finds a way to make everything different and strange in some way. It's absolutely mesmerizing. 

After a good five minutes, Harry decided to stop being an absolute creep on his boyfriend and make his presence known. Taking a detour around the book shelf and circling back around Louis so that he was now behind him, he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders. Louis quickly firmed up, took a look at who the hell was wrapping them self around him like a squid and giggled when he saw the familiar curls.

Louis had his own hair tucked into a teal knitted beanie, contrasting his pink sweater. He some how looked like he belonged on the front page of Us weekly or People magazine. 

Or maybe something a little more high class once he put his glasses on, something more like Vogue's spring issue. 

You could put Louis on the front of any winter edition magazine wearing a bathing suit as a new winter trend and Harry had no doubt that people would start wearing fucking thong bikini's in the snow.

"Hey sweetness, what are you reading?" Harry kept his voice soft, respecting the rules of library but also careful not to break the comfort-ability of the air.

Louis snorted, "I've been re-reading the same paragraph for the past thirty minutes; was waiting for you to finish practice. Why did it run an hour later than usual?"

Harry furrowed his brows, had it really been an hour past three? He grabbed Louis' wrist and checked his clock, _4:37_.

"Wow, I hadn't realized. I must have been in the shower longer than I thought because I don't think practice ran any longer than three. Don't know, we have the final game before break in a few days so I must have automatically begun work the team slightly harder than normal."

Louis nodded, wrapping their fingers together and kissing Harry's cheek"Wanna get some Chinese food and watch a film at my dorm, love?" The suggestion made Harry's face split into a grin, the sound of Louis trying to feed him with chop sticks leading to soft kisses ending in subtle snores sounded so good.

"Please, oh my god, you make me the happiest man in the entire world." He pressed a dozen kisses into Louis' cheeks before he let him go to pack up his belongings, Harry doubted that Louis actually read what he took notes on, just processed it enough to write it down but not enough to store it away for the mid-term he had on Friday. In one, ear out the other; per usual.

Hand in hand, they walked to the on-campus Chinese restaurant, ordering a few boxes of take out and camping out in Louis' dorm for the night. 

"So, we can either watch Home Alone or Elf. Those are the only two Christmas films I have at the moment; when we go gift shopping we can pick up more movies because i'm starting to fear we have seen every single one of my movies at least three times." 

Harry chuckled, snuggling into Louis' bed, wrapping himself up in the fluffy comforter and shoveling noodles into his mouth before finally deciding on Elf. Louis popped it into the DVD player, snatching the remote off the table and climbing in along side Harry.

"What do you reckon the boys would want for Christmas?" Louis asked once he was finally settled into Harry's side and successfully stained his white sheets; why did his mom think that was the best colour choice again?

Harry took this into consideration, going over what he was planning on getting each of their friends. "Niall is easy, just some sort of alcohol, I was thinking of getting him pure moonshine. That stuff is like seventy percent alcohol or some shite." Louis coughed on his chicken in shock, Harry kissing his cheek before continuing. "Zayn I was going to get this set of pencils he was telling me he wanted from that online Japanese shop he's obsessed with. And Liam I am slightly stumped on, I was thinking about maybe a new flannel from H&M or something." 

Louis nodded, thinking over and agreeing with all of his boyfriend's choices, "To be frank, you took all the obvious choices for each boy so now I have to think harder on this. God dammit. Oh, I was planning on sending gifts to your mum and Gemma. Do you think your mom would like Lush? I was thinking a soap set and a few bath bombs for her. And for Gemz I was thinking I would send her a new camera lens, she texted me crying about how she broke her 18-55mm and they're only about 100 quid so I didn't see why not."

Harry melted right into the sheets next to the chicken sauce at the sound of Louis making himself a part of Harry's family so casually. Not that it should be a shock because honestly they were so far past that point but when they talked about it like this, it was the best kind of confirmation that Louis planned on staying in Harry's life. He planned on buying his family gifts for holidays years from now. 

Harry cuddled into Louis' neck, kisses the soft skin and just wrapping himself around the smaller boy. His skin so soft and sweet in Harry's hands, his heart felt so full of love for this tiny fairy and he couldn't help the squeal that peeped out when he squeezed Louis real tight. "Love you so fucking much Lou, God just can't wait to spend forever with you."

"We should discuss present ideas more often then."

Harry chuckled, "Just makes me happy when you instantly insert yourself as a part of my family. Like you just know that you're going to be getting them gifts for a long time."

Louis kissed Harry's hair, "Domestic little minx."

*

Getting his Christmas presents should have been a fairly simple thing. He guessed it would take about an hour or two at the most. But plans don't go accordingly when Louis comes along. Admittedly, they're a lot more eventful.

Louis refused to figure out what he was getting everyone before they left the campus for the shops. Harry had a list nestled again his thigh in his pocket but of course he couldn't get anything on it now because Louis wanted to go into every single store because 'what if the perfect gift in the entire world for Niall is in there and you just walked right past it.'

So an hour shopping trip is turned into a five hours shopping trip. 

Harry eventually gets everything he needed to get for the boys, his family and some how he even found something for every single one of Louis' siblings. Even the baby boys! That's impressive. Meanwhile Louis still has to buy for the boys and most of the bags in his hands are things for himself.

But Harry is having fun so it's all good fun. Even when Louis makes Harry carry all his bags on top of his own, he is still having a good time watching the boy get so excited over the smallest things that he could get people. 

The face he makes when he sees something he knows will impress Zayn or Liam. Louis has probably bought Niall eight presents already, 'it's so _him_ I can't just not get it for him!' Honestly, everything is so Niall, he is the easiest person to buy for.

However, their stomach's get the best of them around hour six, dropping all their bags in Harry's Range Rover and grabbing a table at Panera. 

They order bowls of soup and take a seat in the most secluded corner of the room, eating in happy silence until they were interrupted by a loud laugh coming through the door. Liam and Zayn trailing behind Niall through the door, laughing quietly; waving small apologizes to everyone who were giving them glares for Niall's booming laughter.

"Such shit that people find his adorable laugh rude," Louis commented, a small snarl of his lips. Harry chuckled at the boy; he looked like a baby who was awoken a little to early from a nap.

Harry scooped up a spoonful of his soup, feeding it to Louis who giggled slightly as a bit ran out of the corner of his mouth. Harry thumbed at the cheese soup, sucking it off his thumb without second thought making Louis laugh even more. He swallowed around his mouthful before cupping Harry's cheek and drawing him in for a kiss over their table.

"You guys are so gross, it's unbearable-"

"It's so cute!" Niall interrupted where ever Zayn was about to go with his sentence. Zayn rolled his eyes, pulling a chair up from a nearby table. 

"Don't think that's where I was going but sure."

Liam came by with two chairs, slinging one behind Niall and pulling on up for himself, "What are you guys doing?" 

Louis smiled at him, kissing his cheek in a greeting, for some reason Louis has been a lot sweeter than he normally acts. Harry is pretty sure it's because he wants extravagant birthday and Christmas gifts and wants to be on everyone's good side for them. "Spot of Christmas shopping. You guys?" Harry answered for Louis who was just happily eating his bread.

Liam nodded, "Us too. Just got here?"

Harry and Louis chuckled, "No mate, been here for six hours; Louis wants to buy the entire mall i'm convinced. Rover is packed full of bags."

Niall clapped his hands together giddily, "What did you get me, Lou? Is it edible? Can I wear it? Oh my god, do I go to it?" Zayn rubbed a soothing hand down the Irish lad's back, shushing him gently.

Louis mimed locking his mouth shut and throwing the key into Harry's mouth who chewed for a bit before audibly swallowing.

*

The thing is Louis could kiss Harry whenever he wanted, could walk up to him at any given moment and puff his lips out and he would receive one; no questions asked. But for some reason, he insisted on pinning mistletoe to every corner of their dorm as possible just so he can catch Harry under it.

And it's very funny to catch Niall and Liam or Zayn and Nick under it and make them kiss. 

The boys were all gathered in Louis' dorm wrapping gifts and every thirty minutes or so Louis would take the mistletoe out from under his pillow and hang it above two of the boys heads and Harry would shout at them to kiss. As much as the boys loved each other, they still denied it for a good five minutes before one of them got sick of it; knowing they wouldn't get away from it and would just peck the other and roll his eyes.

It made for a very entertaining game for Louis and Harry.

This time, when Zayn leaned across Niall's lap, trying to get at the roll of tape by his thigh; Harry quickly whipped it out and hung it above their heads; Louis was about to start yelling about the rules of Christmas as well.

But Zayn just rolled his eyes and smooched Niall right on the lips; making the blonde squeak and push the raven boy away yelling about how his girlfriend and he had rules and Zayn couldn't just kiss anyone he wanted before he realized their was mistletoe above his head.

He flushed bright red and apologized profusely, kissing Zayn's cheek and offering him gummy bears that he had been refusing him all night long.

Harry couldn't resist pulling Louis up onto the bed an hour later when he started wrapping his gifts for Anne. Literally looping his arms under Louis' arm pits and hoisting him up the the mattress, pushing him up the bed on the pillows, climbing on top of him and slotting their lips together.

"Harry gets off on present wrapping, what a fucking freak." Niall shouted from the floor making his friends laugh. Louis giggled underneath of him but kept his lips on Harry's.

Harry smiled, "Can't help it, but I'm going to have to get used to it. Seeing as i'm going to be seeing it a _lot_ for the rest of my life." Louis swooned underneath him but the other boys just gagged. 

And yeah, it was a great Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell your friends, your mom, your dog, your cactus. If you liked it, scream about it.
> 
> I love you to bits and pieces. 
> 
> Instagram is @samantheh


End file.
